BlueXTwins Drabbles
by Neku Bito
Summary: Bluestreak/Twins Drabbles based off songs. YAOI warning
1. Chapter 1

I put my MP3 on shuffle and wrote small stories about the lambo twins and Bluestreak.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the songs, Bluestreak, Sunstreaker, or Sideswipe

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Killers-Somebody Told Me

"Breaking my back just to know your name

Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game"

Everyone knew about the twins. It was hard not to. They were crazy, pranksters (more in Sideswipe's case), great fighters, and (in Sunstreaker's case) known to inact in random acts of violence. There was no doubt that the twins were well known. That's why it was suprizing when the newest member of the Autobots accidently ran into Sunstreaker and the noob's reaction to the yellow bot's statement of 'Do you know who I am!?' was a short and simple 'No'. Sunstreaker had stared, flabbergasted, as the young grey mech had walked off, humming to particular tune to himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SR-71-Tomorrow

"Everybody loves to be in on the pressure

But I know they're all waiting for the crash"

If anyone just cast a glance at the young, grey mech, they would have thought that he was a happy-go-lucky bot. But that was pretty far from the truth. Watching as his entire city and home being destroyed in front of him had done something to the young gunner.

Whenever he got the chance to be alone, Bluestreak would sit on his berth, head buried into his hands. And just as the memories would threaten to overwhelm him, two strong pairs of arms would wrap around him and brought him back to his sences.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evanescence-Bring Me to Life

"Don't let me die here

There must be something more!"

"Blue! Slagit! Don't you dare die on us! Do you hear me!?" Sunstreaker roared, the anger he was feeling towards the seekers fueling his harsh words.

Sideswipe gently craddled the crushed and bleeding form of the Autobot sniper to his chest, quickly signaling for Ratchet. "Don't worry Blue, we won't let you die."

Blue optics slowly flickered on, a groan escaping from the gunner. "S-Sides? Sunny?"

"Shh Blue," Sideswipe cooed softly. "It's okay. Like I said, we won't let you die here."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crossfade-So Far Away

"No more pushing you away

'Cause I'll be busy watching things go my way"

You ever have one of those days where nothing seems to go right at all? Suprizingly, Sunstreaker was having one of those days. First, he had somehow woken up late from recharge, so he had to skip his morning engergon. Then he had been stuck on patrol duty all day, thus getting his perfect paint job dusty. And then, as if the first two things weren't bad enough, once Sunstreaker had gotten to the wash racks he discovered that he was entirely out of wax. Nothing could make this day better, NOT-

"Hiya Sunstreaker!"

"Not now, Bluestreak!" The yellow mech snapped. "Today has not been a good day!"

The young gunner had mearly smiled at his bond-mate, and handed him a tub of something, "I thought you might be running out soon so I bought you more."

Sunstreaker's optics brighten as he took the tub from the younger 'bot. "Thanks Blue."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aladdin and The King Of Thieves-Are You In Or Out

"I'm the one you need for a dirty deed

I'm the best, success is guaranteed"

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. You two will accompany Bluestreak to his snipper postion. Since he'll be busy with his intended target, Bluestreak may not notice if anything is sneaking up on you. You two are to be lookouts."

The two lambo twins saluted before dragging the young Autobot gunner out of the door. "Okay Blue," Sideswipe grinned. "You heard him. Take us to the spot you want."

Bluestreak swallowed nervously, door wings twitching. "I-I don't know if I can do it. W-What if I miss? What if-"

Sunstreaker gently pressed a yellow finger to the grey mech's lips, "Shh Blue. You can do it. Do you honestly believe that Prime would intrust this to you if he didn't think you could do it?"

Bluestreak's lips twitched upwards slightly. "Thanks Sunny."

"After all, you ARE the best." Sideswipe grinned as Bluesteak transformed and took off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blink 182-I Miss You

"Hello there, the angel from my nightmare

The shadow in the background of the morgue"

Bluestreak hated it. He slagging hated it. He has been on this planet for months now. 5 months and still the twins hadn't shown up. They were suppose to be right behind the young gunner but so far they had had no commuications with the twins. Nothing. And it was driving Bluestreak crazy, after all a mech can only go so long without at least hearing their bond-mate's voice.

As the younger gunner stared up into the sky, he silently wished to Primus that the twins would hurry up and get their as soon as they could. After all...Bluestreak REALLY missed them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

High School Musical-I Don't Dance

"I've got what it takes, playin my game,so you better spin that pitch

You're gonna throw me, YEAH. I'II show you how I swing."

"Blue...what are you doing?"

"Oh! Hi Sunny!" Bluestreak grinned widely, continuing to oddly jerk his body around.

"Yeah. Hi. Now, I'll ask again; What are you doing?"

"It's called dancing. Jazz is teaching me. But he's on patrol right now so I'm just practicing."

"Uh huh...you look like an idoit. More then you normally do."

"Sunny, be nice." Sideswipe stepped up next to Bluestreak, arm resting on the younger bot's shoulder. "And besides, don't knock it till you try it."

"Um, no. There is no way in Pit you're getting me to do that. EVER."

"Awww! Come on Sunny! Please?" Bluestreak pleaded, giving the yellow warrior his best "puppy optics".

Sunstreaker inwardly sighed. He KNEW he'd regret this later but there was no way he could say no to that face. "Alright. Alright."

Bluestreak grinned as the yellow bot moved closer, he'd have to remember to ask Jazz to teach him to dance more often.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rise Against-Injection

"Do you spend your days counting the hours you're awake,

And when night covers the sky you find yourself doing the same."

He couldn't keep this up. He knew it and the seeker below him knew it. Neither him nor his brother have been getting a good recharge during the last week. Not with their bonded in the medbay. As his hands slowly started to lose their grip, the Autobot quickly glanced back. The only real hope he had was that his brother was waiting to catch him. And so Sunstreaker offlined his optics, said a quick prayer to Primus, and let go.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bambi-Sweet Little Bumblebee

"My heart skips a beat

When you walk in the room "

Bluestreak could talk and talk and talk for hours. He seemed to never run out of things to talk about. Anything and everything. No topic gave him trouble. Well, except for one; the subject of the twins.

No one knew why but whn the topic somehow switched over to the lambos, Bluestreak seemed to run out of things to say. And it wasn't just talking about the twins that tripped him up. If bluestreak was in the middle of one of his rants when either one of the twins walked into the room, he would stutter and eventually quick talking altogether.

Finally, one day, the twins decided to corner the young gunner and demand an answer for his strange behavior. Their answer, however, came very unexpectedly when Bluestreak blushed, stuttered out that he liked them, and took off.

Well...that explained it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Switchfoot-Stars

"When I look at the stars, the stars

I feel like myself"

The twins couldn't have been happier. Well...maybe if there was a few seekers to slag, but other then that, this night was 100% perfect. They sat atop the base, Bluestreak snuggled between them. The sky was perfectly clear, they could even see Cybertron from here. But, as Bluestreak shifted around to nuzzle both brother's in the neck before settling back down, both brothers realized that they truly home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R if you please.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay...here's another BlueXTwins Shuffle Song Drabble thingy...yeah...I get bored VERY easily.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing *sniff* *sniff*

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tokio Hotel-Love Is Dead

"The world in silence should forever feel alone

'Cause we are gone and we will never overcome"

It had started out just like any other day in the Autobot base. Ratchet was grumpy, Wheeljack was blowing stuff up, Jazz and Blaster were blaring their music throughout the whole base, Prowl was being a hardaft, and Prime was filling out paper work. And so when the alarm had sounded signaling a Decepticon attack all available mechs had rolled out, just like normal. However, the ending to the battle would not end as normal. The 'Cons had retreated like they do but there was no exclimation from a certain pair of red and yellow twins.

Bluestreak had turned to face his bond-mates, already knowing deep down in his spark of their fate, but he had to make sure. The twins had preformed their last Jet Judo and on the way back down to the ground their rockets had failed and sent them crashing down where they died on impact.

The young Autobot gunner glanced up at the sky as memories threatened to bury his CPU in dispair. He would miss the twins with everything that he was, but he knew that he had to carry on, it's what they would have wanted.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Avenged Sevenfold-Bat Country

"Caught here in a fiery blaze, won't lose my will to stay.

These eyes won't see the same, after I flip today."

It was no question that on the battle field Sunstreaker was ruthless as he tended to tear Decepticon's limb from limb. After all Sunstreaker and his twin, Sideswipe, were some of the best warriors that Cybertron had ever seen. And as a result of their reputations, everyone on the Autobot base had been very suprized when the two twins had decided to take Bluestreak as their bonded.

To Optimus Prime, however, this was a very good thing. He had need for Bluestreak's excellent gunner skills and if Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were as protective over him and the Autobot commander throught, the gunner was in good hands.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Green Day-St. Jimmy

"I'm the patron saint of denial

With an angel face and a taste for suicidal"

Everyone on the Autobot base knew that Bluestreak couldn't stop talking in order to save his own life. More often then not any mech could hear the young gunner rambling on and on about Primus knows what. However, what most of the Autobot's didn't know was the real reason that Bluestreak talked endlessly. The gunner talked in order to keep the silence at bay so the memories wouldn't haunt him.

The twins knew this and so they put up the the endless rambling so that they could keep their grey gunner happy and smiling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red Jumpsuit Apparatus-False Pretense

"You were wrong and I'm laughing right in your face

I can not believe you claimed you were my family"

Sideswipe stormed through the halls of the Autobot base and glaring at each mech he passed. As the red mech finally made it to the room of his bondmate, he allowed himself a few minutes to cool off. He didn't want to burst into Bluestreak's room, he'd scare the slag out of the smaller mech.

Blue optics silently scaned the door infront of him, CPU running over what his twin had said to him.

"That annoying little gunner shouldn't be allowed to come between us, Sides, and you damn well know it."

Sideswipe fully understood that his brother was jealous of his and Bluestreak's relationship but the yellow twin had NO right to threaten and treat the young gunner the way he did. The red warrior inhaled deeply before gently knocking on Bluestreak's door. He'd deal with his brother later but for now he just wanted to be near his bondmate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My Chemical Romance-Dead!

"And if you get to heaven

I'll be here waiting, babe"

Blue optics slowly shuttered online, a yellow helm gently swaying back and forth. "W-Where am I?"

"Sunny!!"

The yellow Autobot warrior suddenly found himself with an arm full of grey and red mech. "B-Blue?"

Bright blue optics looked up at him, a large smile breaking over the grey face plate. "Yeah Sunny. Sides and I have been waiting for you."

"Sides?" Sunstreaker looked to the side to see his red twin smiling down at him.

"Hey there Sunshine. Long time no see."

Sunstreaker quickly stood, one arm still wrapped firmly around Bluestreak, and pulled his twin into a gentle hug. "I've missed you. But how are you here? I thought-"

"No, Blue and I are still dead."

"Welcome to heaven Sunny."

As Sunstreaker glanced down at his bonded while he tightened his hold on his red twin, he decided that this truly was heaven.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tokio Hotel-On The Edge

"This gift is what you need

You're gonna be alright"

"We're under attack!"

"Who is it!?"

"It's the 'Cons!"

Bluestreak shivered as he offlined his optics. It was the memories again, the ones of his home town up in smoke and Decepticon rockets overhead. The young gunner quickly pulled his legs up to his chest and buried his face in his knees as he attempted to stop the energon tears from running down his face plates.

"Blue? You okay?"

Bluestreak jumped slightly at the sound before looking up to see his two bondmates, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, standing over him with concern clear in their optics. The young gunner quickly wiped at his tears, "Y-Yeah. I'm fine."

Sideswipe took the empty spot to the gunner's left while Sunstreaker took the spot to the right. "You're lying Blue. We can tell."

"It's the memories, isn't it?" Sunstreaker asked softly.

The grey mech nodded, optics misting over again. "Y-Yeah."

The twins quickly wrapped their arms around the younger gunner as they ran their fingers soothingly over Bluestreak's door wings. "Shh," They murmered softly, "You're gonna be alright."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tokio Hotel-Rescue Me

"Come and rescue me

Only you can set me free"

The twins had always had each other, through thick and thin. They had always been side by side. That is, until that one fateful day. None of the Autobots really understood how it happened, but it did. Sunstreaker had been killed. It had all happened so fast. One second the twins were preforming their Jet Judo perfectly and the next Sunstreaker was on the ground with his spark chamber blasted open.

Sideswipe had not been out of his room since the "incident" over three weeks ago. It was really beginning to worry the rest of the Autobots, but none more so then Bluestreak.

The young gunner gently knocked on the twi-no, Sideswipe's door and got a curt "Go away" in reply.

Bluestreak sighed as he gently rested his helm against the cold door. "Sides...it's me. Please open the door. I-I'm worried about you." The young gunner struggled to get out the words through his tears.

Without any warning the door slowly slid open to reveal the red warrior who's optics were dim. "B-Blue? What are you doing here?"

Bluestreak clung to him as sobs shook his body. "I-I was worried. You have come o-out of this room."

Sideswipe gently wrapped his arms around the smaller grey mech. The red warrior knew that the hole he now had in his spark would never heal fully but with Bluestreak by his side the pain would slowly ease until it was almost un noticable.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Green Day-Are We the Waiting

"Forget me nots

Second thoughts"

"Aww, come on Sunny. Please?"

It had been quite at the Autobot base; no Decepticon attack in a few months, Wheeljack's experiments were exploding as often, Ratchet was a little more friendly then normal, and even Prowl was easing up on the rules a bit (the rest of the Autobots thought it was due to Jazz but that had yet to be proven).

At the current moment Bluestreak and Sideswipe were attempting to convince Sunstreaker to go out on a drive with them.

"Alright, alright! Just stop bugging me!" The yellow warrior exclaimed as his twin and bond mate cheered happily.

Bluestreak quickly grabbed both twin's hands before dragging them out of the base. After all a day like this didn't come along all that often.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rise Against-Paper Wings

"One last thing I beg you please, just before you go

I've watched you fly on paper wings half way round the world "

Bluestreak loved to watch the twins preform their jet judo. He longed to be up there with his bond mates. He wanted to know what it felt like to have a seeker humming below you while the wind shot past your chassis. Not to mention the fact that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked damn good while doing it. Sunstreaker's paint seemed to glow twice as brightly and Sideswipe's grin was bright enough to put the sun itself to shame.

Yes, needless to say, Bluestreak loved to watch as his bond mates flew on stolen wings.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mindless Self Indulgence-Stupid MF

"Does everybody understand?

Are you all still following me?"

Everyone thought that just because Bluestreak didn't quite understand everything that was going on that he wasn't that smart. The young gunner acted as if he didn't hear any of the things that people tended to say about him but once he was in his room, he would allow himself to sob his spark out while in the warm comfort of his bond mates. Needless to say the rest of the Autobot's never again called Bluestreak dumb after the twins tore through the base in order to get revenge for their little gunner.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Man...I got a lot of sad songs this time around . but oh well. R&R if ya want people


End file.
